clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Army Camp/Home Village
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Your troops are stationed in Army Camps. Build more camps and upgrade them to muster a powerful army." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Army Camp takes up a 5x5 space. They continue to function even when they are being upgraded, allowing you to keep your armies at full capacity at all times. **In the Halloween update, Troops would not die/disappear even after one's camps are destroyed. Due to people's support towards keeping this feature, Supercell has made it permanent. Now Troops inside the camp, even if destroyed, don't perish. **The Army Camp is where your troops go when they're done training. Some Troops may take up more than one space (Giants, Wall Breakers, Balloons, Wizards, Healers, Dragons, P.E.K.K.As, Minions, Hog Riders, Valkyries and Golems). Upgrading and building more Army Camps allow more Troops to be stored, allowing higher chances of victory in raids. The Troops inside will NOT defend your village; only ones that have been donated from your clanmates in the Clan Castle can. **The maximum amount of housing space you can have for your Troops is 240 (4 Army Camps x 60 spaces). This increases to 270 if you include the extra 30 in a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **The Barbarian King does not take up space in the Army Camps; neither does the Archer Queen. Both Heroes either patrol the village or sleep on their own Altar. **You should not surround your Army Camps with Walls, as they do not need protecting. Also, the army camps occupy a lot of space (5 x 5). More walls are needed to contain them when the extra walls can be used to surround defensive buildings that are already inside the wall, strengthening the defense. **It is always preferable to initially build all available Army Camps, and then upgrade the lowest-level ones first. Every time you upgrade (except upgrading to level 2) the camp only gains 5 more housing space and it costs more elixir the more you upgrade. The next level is at least 3 times more expensive than the one before it. **Army camps have a significant amount of health so keeping them in range of a defense (though not inside walls) is a wise strategy. The attacking troops will spend a considerable amount of time destroying the Army Camps, allowing defensive buildings ample time to fire shots on them. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The only significant visual change the Army Camp undergoes is at level 7. ***When initially constructed, the Army Camp is a large open grassy area with a cooking fire in the center. A bare spit appears over the fire at level 2, and at level 3 the spit is roasting a carrot. ***At level 4 there is a chicken/turkey on the spit, a pig at level 5 and a cow at level 6. ***At level 7, the spit and food disappear. Instead, the cooking fire is surrounded by large black rocks with sharp edges. ***At level 8, the black rocks glow bright red and it has a slight glow around the rocks. ---- *'Trivia' **As of the 2012 Halloween Update, Troops will not perish if camp is destroyed in battle. **Although the Army Camp contains food in most upgrades (levels 3-6) it doesn't have any effect on the Army Camp and it never gets eaten. **When you move your Army Camp, any Troops there will wait until it is placed in its new position, at which time they will move towards the place where you put it. **When you are raiding you cannot see any enemy troops in the Army Camps. **For the amount of squares the occupy (5x5) the Army Camp has relatively low health. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - By pressing this icon displays information about the Army Camp such as Level, Total Troop Capacity and Hitpoints. ** - By pressing this icon will upgrade the Army Camp to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Army Camp is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - By pressing this icon will finish an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. ** - By pressing this icon will cancel the upgrade currently in progress, this icon is only displayed whilst an upgrade is in progress. Category:Army Category:Buildings Category:Troops